


The Truth behind Fever

by Phillipe363



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A different take on Clark's dream in the fever episode during season 2 with a Clois twist.(originally uploaded six back on Fan Fiction.net years ago when I was first starting out my online publishing of stories and one of my first ever published fics so merely doing a transfer onto this site)





	The Truth behind Fever

Chloe sits on a chair beside the couch where Clark is sleeping on it. Chloe having just got done reading her letter to tell Clark how she is in love with him and holds hope that he will one day feel the same way about her. But just then Clark mutters "Lois… Lois Lane will you ma" he then fades back to sleep. Chloe bolts up and quickly rushes out of the house. Chloe walks up to the left side of the porch railing and leans up against it. When she heard her cousin's name it was worse than if Lana. That she could deal with it was because Lana after all she was a pink princess in Clark's eyes.

But no it was much worse than that. It was her cousin Lois that he mentioned. And judging from how he said it. He was asking her to marry him. And in some small way she glad's it's going to be Lois. Because what her cousin is what she knows Clark will need.

So at that moment she decides to begin letting her feelings for Clark go and moving on. But she will never tell anyone the truth about what he really said. She'll say its Lana even to Clark but she won't play match maker either. Because she has a gut feeling that when they first meet it's going to be like nitroglycerin and peroxide.

But she'll sit back and wait for the two of them to figure it out. Even if it took them 5 years. But by that you'll she'll help the both slightly to move them along. She is Lois Lane's cousin after all and patience is not their strong suit. Chloe steps back and walks down off the porch steps begins walking to her car.

The End


End file.
